The present invention relates to freshening compositions that may be sprayed onto fabrics and/or into the air to restore their freshness by reducing malodor impression and methods thereof. Freshening products for reducing or masking malodors on fabrics and in air are currently available and are described in the patent literature. The Procter & Gamble Company sells fabric and air freshening products under the FEBREZE® brand name. These products typically contain perfume, solubilizer, cyclodextrin, and an aqueous carrier. S.C. Johnson sells products such as Glade® Fabric and Air Odor Eliminator and Oust® Surface Disinfectant and Air Sanitizer. Reckitt-Benckiser sells products such as Lysol® Disinfectant Spray.
However, not all odors are effectively controlled by products on the market because amine-based malodors such as fish and urine malodors, and sulfur-based malodors such as garlic, onion, foot, and fecal malodors are difficult to combat. Further, the time required for a composition to noticeably combat malodors may create consumer doubt as to a product's efficacy on malodors. For example, the consumer may leave the treated space before the product begins to noticeably reduce the malodor.
The difficulty in overcoming a broad range of malodors has spawned a diverse assortment of products to neutralize, mask, or contain the malodors. There remains a need for a fast acting freshening composition that neutralizes malodors and is effective on a broad range of malodors, including amine-based and sulfur-based malodors, while not overpowering malodors with an overwhelming perfume.